kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Vastatosaurus rex
Vastatosaurus Rex is the descendant of Tyrannosaurus rex and is the largest terrestrial predator on the prehistoric surviving island, reaching the hight of 15 feet tall tall at the hips and measures up from to 50 feet (15 meters) or even 70 feet (21 meters) long and weighing around 10 tons, making them larger than the Tyrannosaurus rex. Vastatosaurus rex is a fictional representation of what the Tyrannosaurus rex could have become if the species was allowed to evolve unhabated after the past 65 million years. A theory of their advancement could be due to the vast abundance of large prey and the rarely changing enviroment of the lush Skull Island and humid temperatures similar to the Mid to Late Jurassic to which the high oxygen levels caused accelerated growth for animals as well on the tropical island. Like their prehistoric relatives, Skull Island V. rexes have little competition for their position as top predators. Despite their size, they can turn on a surprising burst of speed for short periods, often acheiving speeds of 25 mph (40km/h). The Vastatosaurus has developed many unique features over the 65 million year time gap between the age of dinosaurs historically, but they still bear several recognizable similarities to their Cretaceous cousins. Vastatosaurs have large heads evolved over time to be thi cker and bulkier, giving them extra protection, and it's overall leather-like hide reduces physical injury from hunting if it's choice of prey is smaller then itself. It's gaping mouth is it's main tool for hunting, filled with large teeth that are constantly being regrown to replace those lost in conflict. Unlike most theropods, the Vastatosarus has overlapping teeth pencil-like teeth one would find in modern day sharks. Their heads are shorter and more compact than that of their ancestors, intensely reinforced with thick bone. As the primary weapon of the animal. An individual Vastatosaur's head is often distinctive, being covered with scars and calluses due to it's "direct pursual" hunting style. Because of it's overwhelming size and apex status of Skull island, it does not need to strategically manipulate prey into it's range or ambush. It tends to follow or tailgate prey with an open mouth awaiting opportunity to make the first bite. However, as said earlier despite it's limited use of intuitive adaption, it is easily destracted if carian is within it's hunting path and will stop to eat it regardless of the intentional prey's condition. This titles it as an opportunistic hunter. Abnormal bone growths form from old battles with prey, other preda tors, rivals, or even mates were not uncommon. Narrow, short rib cages and a large gap between the ribs and hips allow V. rexes surprising flexibility for animals of their size, a necessary adaptation to survive amongst the towering trees and broken terrain of Skull Island. The Vastatosarus has adapted to a limited but notable ability to problem solve. It has the mental capability to knock down large stone objects obstructing it's path toward smaller prey who may try to conceal themselves between them. If still within it's intrest it will also find away around obsticles to pursue prey. (ex. Going around terrian baracades finding an open path to continue it's linear search.) Like early Tyrannosaurs, their forelimbs are small in comparison with the rest of their body. One distinctive feature that distinguishes them from Tyrannosaurus is the additional digit on their forelimbs. Tyrannosaurus Rex only two fingers on their forelimbs, but V. rexes have three. The extra digit, though small, acted like a thumb and was useful when dragging into dead animal; the tiny arms helped to pin swinging meat against the carcass. However they were of no known use for hunting and often seen sheathing them toward its body. While juvenile V. rexes tend to cluster in the thick jungle interior, the large adults hun t mostly in the open areas of the lowlands, where they can move more freely. Large males seek the most open territories, while mature females usually stake claim to areas on the fringes of the forests, where they can find cosey nesting sites. Fiercely territorial, adult V. rexes suffer no rival encroachments on their hunting grounds. Territorial boundaries are regularly marked with urine, and dawn roaring warns other animals in the vicinity that they will not be tolerated. Other predators can detect a lot about the physical condition of the owner from the smell of its urine, and the size of the animal can be determined by the sound of a roar. Displays and scenting minimize potentially dangerous confrontations between animals of different sizes. Occasionally, disputes between evenly matched carnivores can erupt. With the threat of serious injury, these confrontations are usually resolved with intense roaring matches in which each animal tilts towarn the ground and bellows in an attempt to intimidate the other. If this fails, violence is used. Older V. rexes bear the crisscrossing scars of many such fights. Exceptions to their solitary existence are made in the breeding season. Males leave their hunting grounds to seek females in season. If the female is receptive she will accept the mating proposal and the pair may stay together, hunting in the female's territory for several days before she tires of him and sends him on his way. Young V. rexes seeking to hone their hunting skills sometimes follow adults at a safe distance during the mating season, watching and occasionally stealing meals from unguarded kills. Taking advantage of the season of nomadic adult males, bold adolescents may move in to claim currently undefended territory as their own. V. rexes are capable of tackling very large prey species, but their massive size is as often employed to intimidate smaller carnivores and bullying them from a kill. While effective hunters, a meal is safer to obtain by simply appropriating someone else's meal. Vastatosaurs have intensely acidic stomachs, capable of processing even the most rancid rotting meat, a feature that serves the species well. Their massive jaws can exert astounding pressure, shattering bones to expose the rich marrow less robust predators are unable to reach. Vastatosaurs tend to employ ambush tactics, using cover in and around waterholes or in forested areas to surprise prey. Ligocristus are the primary prey of adults, being the most abundant. Ferrucutus and Brontosaurus are more dangerous prospects, although if a young or sick animal can be separated from the protection of the herd, it can be an easy kill. Smaller species are likely game, though most are too small to provide a sufficient supply of nutrition. The greatest challenge for the hunter lies in concealment. Full grown Vastatosaurs are dark green in coloring, and despite their size, can be surprisingly stealthy, using scrubland and unstable ruins for cover. Their dark scales also help them warm up quickly at dawn, boosting their energy levels to gain an advantage over still sluggish herbivores. This mighty beast is the most powerful predator on the island, and the largest carnivorous dinosaur ever to live, being bigger than Tyrannosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carchardontosaurus and far bulkier and heavy-set than Spinosaurus. Physical adaptations The extent to which Skull Island V. rexes have developed since the Cretaceous era T. rex is most evident when comparing skulls. Developments traced through an inferred missing-link species show how the skulls became more robust and heavily armoured, creating a new king of dinosaurs. Skull Island V. rexes have broad feet with sharp claws. These big feet are an adaptation that allow the heavy animals to stalk in more uneven terrain than their bulk would otherwise allow. Their huge jaws are the largest of any land predator to have lived and are capable of exerting astonishing pressure to tear flesh and shatter bone. Their only enemies were the giant apes that lived in the mountains, known as Megaprimatus Kong. However, even the mighty apes eventually fell, leaving King Kong as the last of his kind. Yet, King Kong would soon be captured by humans, leaving V. rex as the top predator on Skull Island.In the film there appears to be to be 3 v-rexs: Matriarch, Bull (which is know to be the matriarch's mate) and a Juvenile. Gallery Vas3.jpg|V-Rex fighting Kong Vas2.jpg|V-rex in the 2005 film Vasrex.jpg|V-Rex staring at Kong Rex.jpg|V-Rex roaring at Kong Category:Dinosaurs Category:creatures Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Enemies Category:Deceased characters